digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Rival Appears
キリハ、現る！ |romaji= Kiriha, Arawaru! |translation=Rival Kiriha, Appear! |image=List of Digimon Fusion episodes 03.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by= |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudou |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 20, 2010 (En:) October 5, 2013 |continuity= }} MadLeomon is given a final chance to conquer the Forest Zone, while another General offers Mikey his assistance against the Bagra Army if only Mikey will bow down to him. Synopsis The are summoned by for a council meeting in which also makes an unwanted appearance. Lord Bagra states the appearance of Mikey Kudo is a worse threat than the Blue Army, and Tactimon offers to handle the situation. From there, Tactimon releases from prison with last chance to redeem himself via a plan involving digging under the Village of Light to enact the mythical Day of the Rising Ground. By that time, after settling on their logo, tries to think up a name for Mikey's army when large shoots of bamboo suddenly erupt from underground. Unfortunately, Jeremy gets caught by one of the bamboo spires, causing him to be suspended high in the air. As Mikey attempts to rescue his friend, he is confronted by a mysterious youth who introduces himself Christopher Aonuma. Christopher proceeds to reveals the Bagra Army's hand behind the attack and offers aid in return for Mikey becoming his subordinate. Mikey ignores the offer to continue saving his friend while Christopher mentions something called a "Code Crown". Refusing to let him insult Mickey further, Shoutmon and his friends try fighting but Christopher digifuses a with to overwhelm Shoutmon. Upon seeing Christopher and MailBirdramon discard Golemom like unwanted trash once he served his purpose in the DigiFusion, Mikey declines Christopher's offer on the grounds that he does not value his Digimon. Christopher then departs on MailBirdramon to watch the fight unfold alongside the mystery girl as MadLeomon attacks the Village with a trio of and a . Though is formed, MadLeomon absorbs the Apemon to become and overwhelms Shoutmon X2 using the bamboo as leverage. With appearing to help rescue the villagers, supports Shoutmon X2 as Mikey remembers Dorulumon from his dream. Upon being told by Jeremy of a shiny area within the bamboo, Mikey digifuses the to make the for Jeremy to throw. With the Drimogemon now dead, the bamboo retracts and MadLeomon is quickly defeated, but he begins to expand a suicide maneuver. Recalling his dream once more, Mikey digifuses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon into , who knocks MadLeomon far enough into the sky to prevent any damage. In their victory Mikey decides on a team name to reflect the bonds of their members: the Fusion Fighters. As the Fusion Fighters celebrate, a gold diamond appears in the sky from MadLeomon's data. The mystery girl, introducing herself as Nene Amano, appears and reveals the object within the gold diamond is a "Code Crown". Featured characters ' (15) *' ' (22) * (23) *''Gatomon'' (29) *''Togemon'' (29) *''Garurumon'' (29) *Angemon (35) |c6= * (18) |c7= * (13) |c8= *' ' (25) |c9= *Agunimon (35) |c10= * (2) * (4) * (6) * (6) * (8) * (9) *'' '' (10) * (11) * (12) * (14) * (16) * (17) * (18) *' ' (21) *' ' (24) * (26) *' ' (27) * (34) * (38) * (39) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|American English= |-|Japanese= Data Files Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Red Pickmon) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=8 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ , Red Pickmon) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=8 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Red) |customname3=Red Pickmon |added3=+ , Silver Pickmons) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. *As MailBirdramon and Golemon digifuse into "MailBirdramon + Golemon", they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon and Ballistamon digifuse into Shoutmon X2, they are surrounded by shots of , , and from Super Digica Taisen. *As Starmon and the Pickmons digifuse into the Rare Star Sword, they are surrounded by shots of from Super Digica Taisen. *As Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon digifuse into Shoutmon X3, they are surrounded by shots of , , , and from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *MadLeomon absorbs three Apemon as he digivolves to MadLeomon (Final Mode). *This episode's English dub was supposed to air on September 28, 2013, but accidentally reaired "Mikey Goes To Another World!" instead. The episode aired on October 5 after ''. *This episode was accidentally leaked on the site on September 19, 2013. *Madleomon's attempted suicide is similar to Dragon Ball Z's Semi-Perfect Cell's self-destruct. }} de:Ein Gegenspieler erscheint!